Katie
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Set four years from season 1route 666 CASSIE CALL’S. SHE’S HAD A CHILD. DEANS CHILD. HER NAME IS KATIE…AND SHE’S DYING.
1. Katie

**DISCLAIMER: **DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY.

**A/N:** JUST A FICLET, HEARD THE SONG AND KIND CAME UP WITH THIS. ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: (Set four years from season 1-route 666) **CASSIE CALL'S. SHE'S HAD A CHILD. DEANS CHILD. HER NAME IS KATIE…AND SHE'S DYING.

**Katie**

* * *

_Katie was a__little girl, who said, "I'll find a way"._

_Katie was a little girl, who said, "It'll be ok". _

_Till one day she found a __little__ bit of something_

_She__used to__drown. _

_She said, "I'm alive and I am free, but you see_

_I have control__over me." _

_But will you draw the line? _

_Turn a blind__eye to all the faces that you__know?_

_And she said, "go"._

_Katie was a little girl, who never found the way._

_Katie was a little girl, who never was ok. _

_Cause one day she'd found that little bit of something_

_She used to drown. _

_She said, "I'm alive and I am free, but you see_

_I have control over me."_

_But will you draw the line? _

_Turn a blind eye to all the faces that you know?_

_And she said, "go". _

_She said, "I'm alive and I am free, but you see_

_I have control over me."_

_But will you draw the line?_

_Turn a blind eye to all the faces that you know?_

_But will you draw the line? _

_And she said, "go". _

_And she said, "go". _

And she said, "go"…

* * *

Dean Winchester opened his eyes to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

It was the middle of the night, whoever it was, was going to get their asses kicked.

"Would you answer the damn phone?" came the tired voice of Sam from the next bed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch college boy," he grumbled in reply, fumbling blindly for the phone as it vibrated on the nightstand.

If he could've been bothered to open his eyes, or he would've found it by the light.

Finally clutching the still vibrating device, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"_Dean? I'm sorry if I waked you_," came a familiar female voice from the end of the line.

"S'ok," he said, not quite being able to pick who it was.

"Dean…" 

It was Cassie.

"Hey Cassie, what's wrong babe?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty. She wanted him back, and he had someone. That was his first guess.

Suddenly, a muffled voice.

"_Mommy, I'm scared," _

"_Give me a minute sweetheart,"_ replied Cassie

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. She didn't want him back after all; she had someone.

"So you have a kid…congratulations. How old is she?" he could tell it was a girl.

The lamp clicked on and Sam looked at him with confused eyes.

"_Four years old last week,"_ she said. _"Her name is Katie,"_

"Sounds cute. Who does she look like? You or…"

"_She's definitely her daddy's girl. She has his eyes…his hair," _she sighed.

"Really, what's wrong honey?"

"_Dean, you're probably going to be really pissed, and I should've told you sooner…"_

**Uh-oh. **

_"She's yours…"_

Dean was speechless.

_"Dean? Are you still there?"_

He had a daughter. He had a four-year-old daughter called Katie.

Dean wasn't angry, but he wasn't impressed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

_"I thought you would run…"_

"How could you think something like that?"

_"Your job…there's something else,"_

Another uh-oh.

"What?"

"_She's dying…" _Cassie whispered, then began to cry.

Dean had never met his daughter…but he too had tears sliding down his cheeks.

Sam just frowned.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Dean said. "See you soon Cassie, and keep safe,"

"_Okay,"_

He snapped the phone shut, swallowing the bile that was creeping up his throat.

"Is Cassie okay?" Sam asked, propped up on his elbow, staring at his brother intently.

"I'm a…" Dean swallowed a lump in his throat…he couldn't say it. He couldn't _believe_ it.

"You're a what Dean?"

"I'm a daddy," he whispered.

"_What?"_

"I have a four-year-old daughter called Katie," he said.

"Oh my god Dean…" then Sam's face split into a grin. "I'm an uncle?"

Dean shook his head. "Not for much longer…she's dying…"

Sam's face fell. "Oh…Dean, I'm sorry…"

"Nah…it's cool I…" his voice broke as tears slipped out, the floodgates opening. "We have to go…I want to see my baby…"

In a split second, Sam was on his feet, rushing around the room to pack their stuff up.

"Get dressed Dean, we're going, right now…"

* * *

Dean and Sam stood on the doorstep of Cassie's home, waiting. They had just knocked, and Dean was getting nervous as the seconds ticked by.

_Footsteps. _

The door swung inwards, revealing a tired looking Cassie.

"Dean…Sam…" she hugged them in turn and beckoned them to enter. "Coffee?" she asked.

The nodded.

Dean swallowed nervously. "Cass…I wanna see her," he whispered.

The dark woman nodded. "Katie! Sweetheart! Come here, there's somebody I want you to meet,"

"Ok," came a little voice, followed by pounding feet.

The child dashed around the corner and jumped into Cassie's outstretched arms.

"Dean and Sam, this is Katie," she said. "Katie, this is your daddy Dean and your uncle Sam,"

Katie grinned and held her arms out to Dean. She knew instantly that her mother told the truth. This was the man she always told her about.

Dean grinned back and took his daughter in his arms, noticing with satisfaction that she wore tattered jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt.

She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen, and Sam couldn't disagree.

Her curly dark blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and large, expressive green eyes smiled back it him.

It was hard to believe that this child could be unhealthy, let alone dying.

"Hello there," Dean greeted.

"Hello daddy," she said back, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

His heart wrenched.

This little life was his. His and Cassie's.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Sam watched on, silent.

He felt sorry for Dean and Cassie.

She pulled back.

"Mommy say's you have a black rumbling beast. Can I see it please?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Cassie smiled.

"You three go ahead. I'll make the coffee and bring it out soon,"

Dean and Sam turned and walked out the door.

"Whoa," Katie gasped, and then clapped her hands together. "I love it!"

She was very articulate for a four-year-old. She spoke very well.

Dean sat her on the bonnet.

"I want you to repeat after me sweetie," he said with a grin.

"Okay dad," she grinned back. The same grin. _His_ grin.

Sam couldn't help it. He smiled too.

_Man, she's going to be a man-killer…_he thought for a moment. _Was…_

"This car, baby, and you have to remember…is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala…can you say that?"

She repeated exactly.

"Very good, Now…see this giant behind me? That's your uncle Sammy. Would you like to meet him properly?"

She nodded. The other man looked like daddy, but didn't. It was really good.

Sam picked her up. He had a huge smile on his face. It was a different smile, but it was still great.

"Hey there little one. How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine…except…" she started to cry, and Sam handed her back to Dean, bewildered.

"What is it sugar?" Dean asked gently.

"My head hurts…"

Blood began to trickle from her nose.

_Crap. _

Cassie had been walking down to meet them when the sight caught her eye.

She promptly dropped the tray, the china shattering as she raced over.

"Oh god, not now. Not so soon…" she sobbed as her daughter lost consciousness.

Dean was white with fear.

"What's wrong with her Cass?" He asked.

"Brain tumor. They say they can operate, but either way she's gone…"

"Fuck that," he growled. "Get in Cassie. Sam you drive." He dug around in his pockets and tossed the keys to his brother.

He wanted someone to pass this baby onto.

* * *

Not more than ten minutes later, they pulled up into emergency. Dean and Cassie jumped out and Sam circled the parking lot to look for a space.

They ran into the cool air-condition lobby.

"We need a doctor!" Dean cried, cradling his child.

"Cassandra..." they turned to see a doctor standing behind them.

"Dr. Blake…she's…"

He nodded. "Do you want us to do it?"

"Please…please," Cassie nodded vigorously.

"Pass her here then sir,"

Dean reluctantly handed his child over.

"You'll have to wait. We'll come out when we're done."

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

The doctor stepped out of the operating room.

Another innocent life lost.

_Dammit. _He thought vehemently.

And he would be the one to tell them.

He stepped out into the waiting room, his heart pounding as the Cassandra and the other men jumped to their feet.

It was that instant Sam knew there was something wrong.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Cassandra…there was nothing we could've done," he whispered.

Cassie let out a tortured sob, and began to cry, gripping Dean's jacket and pulling herself into his warmth.

He too was crying uncontrollably.

"C-c-can we s-s-see her?" Dean choked.

The doctor nodded, and motioned for them to follow.

"I'll wait here," Sam said softly, not wanting to intrude.

He sat.

Katie looked so peaceful, as if she were only sleeping.

Dean made that observation as he entered the operating room with Cassie.

He had only known his daughter for half an hour, and already she was gone. He felt jealous of Cassie that she knew her better.

Cassie took her daughter's lifeless hand, and kissed it gently, tears falling onto her cold body.

"Goodbye my love," she sobbed.

Dean squeezed her shoulder, tears still sliding down his cheek.

He smoothed the dark blonde hair away from her face and gently kissed Katie's forehead.

"I love you little one," he said softly.

This was one broken heart he didn't think would heal again…

FIN

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Liked it? Then review. Thank you all for reading.**_


	2. Epilogue: Hello

**DISCLAIMER: **DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY.

**A/N: **ORIGINALLY I INTENDED THIS TO BE A ONESHOT, BUT I'VE HAD A REQUEST TO ADD A LITTLE SOMETHING, AND I THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA. ENJOY!

**Hello**

* * *

**Epilogue for Katie**

_**(Three weeks later)**_

Dean was dealing the only way he knew how.

Withdrawing into a dark shell, ignoring the world around him, not speaking, not thinking.

He hardly ate, barely slept, and Sam was becoming concerned.

"Dean, you need to talk about this," he ventured cautiously one night after a hunt, whilst cleaning the wounds that his older sibling had received.

"What, Sam?" he inquired wearily, his once lively eyes, deadened and dull.

"About Katie…" he whispered ever so quietly.

Dean swallowed the bile that was climbing up his throat and looked away, feeling his eyes burn as he willed himself not to cry.

"Dean…"

"Sam, drop it, okay," Dean, mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"I can't Dean, you need to talk about it! You haven't said anything since it happened,"

Dean's gaze flicked up, meeting his brother's. "What is there to talk about?" he asked sharply.

"Dean, she was your daughter! _Your's!_ Dammit, the minute I set eyes on her, I knew that she could only be your daughter!" Sam cried.

"I barely knew her Sam. There's nothing to say," he replied coldly.

"It doesn't matter, she shared your blood! You had a connection the second she was in your arms. She knew you were her dad and you knew she was your daughter,"

Dean choked back the will to cry.

He wanted too…but he couldn't.

Tears leaked from his eyes and slid down his cheeks, leaving silvery trails in the dim light.

He looked away, embarrassed.

"Dean…I won't think any less of you if you cried…" Sam said, associating the movement with humiliation,

The eldest squeezed his eyes shut, more tears splashing down his front.

"I-I…She was so _beautiful_ Sam…I created something beautiful out of all this evil, and the world took her away from me! Sometimes I feel jealous that Cassie got to know her better, and sometimes I'm _angry. _I curse her Sam, for hiding Katie from me until it was too late. I don't think I ever would've known her if she was healthy. I feel that Cassie was being selfish, keeping my baby girl away from me Then calling me for comfort because she was dying…is that bad Sammy?" he sobbed, his body quaking.

"No. No Dean, it's not," Sam assured gently.

"I mean…the minute I saw her, I was in love. The way she just opened up to me. Then she called me _daddy…_she had only just met me and she called me daddy…Sam what sick bastard dreamt this up? I was holding a little life in my arms, something that I had a hand in making…the next minute she's gone, and I cant breath. I feel like I'm _suffocating_…"

Sam now had tears in his eyes. He had never seen his brother so defeated, not even when they were burning their father…

"Dean, I…I don't know what I can say to make it better…I can't say that I understand, because I don't. All I can tell you, is she wouldn't want you to be sad. The kid was in pain, and the world took her pain away…"

"Yeah, the world took her pain away, and took my baby from me," he wept.

Dean took a ragged breath, and it caught in his throat. He was choking on his own breath.

"Dean, you need to take a deep breath," Sam said soothingly.

"She's gone Sam. If she's not breathing, I cant. I've been dead for the past few weeks. I cant cope man…she was my little angel…the one thing in this world that made everything seem okay. I speck of light amidst a world of darkness…"

"Dean, look at it this way. At least she won't be growing up in that world. You know she would take after you. She would have our childhood Dean…"

"No she wouldn't have. I couldn't have done that to her Sam…"

He stopped talking as a fresh bout of tears consumed him.

Dean leaned forward; seeking solace in his brother's arms. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Something he never would've done, if not for the circumstances.

As Dean cried into his younger sibling's shoulder, Sam rubbed his back gently, thinking of his niece.

The only thing that he knew kept Dean going was him, and the fact that his little girl wouldn't grow up in this big bad world, where nightmares can kill…

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

* * *

_**Well, what do y'all think? Like I said, I decided to make it a two-shot. Hope you enjoyed the rest of it. CHEERZ!**_


End file.
